reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Dragon People Liberation Army
To be added... China's Story Early instances of the Iron Dragon PLA were first recorded in 2017 with the liberation of Hong Kong, nearby China as a neighbor and being protected to ensure no terrorist threats try to cause people of the city to go into panic and to make sure no uprising occur. The government of the People's Republic of China called in the Iron Dragon PLA as their response with their corrisponding commanders to take five portions of the faction, they were involved in the GLA-Chinese Conflict after the GLA's Bombing in Beijing in order to bring down any further terrorist factions and to make sure they lower attacks with the use of the country's nuclear weapons and also attempting to lower the GLA's violent attacks. Over the course of the GLA-Chinese Conflict they have known connections with their allies in Korea and Japan after these countries were liberated after attacks by terrorists occurred, their actions allowed co-operation and also exchanges in vehicles, infantry weapons, aircraft and supplies to ensure their alliance remain strong and to bring down the GLA's commanders and stop further attacks on their territories. The six year conflict between the GLA and the Iron Dragon PLA ended in 2022 when the faction withdrew from Asia, falling back to the Middle East with China and their allies in pursuit, joining the United States of America in stopping further terrorist attacks, despite this the First Eurasian Conflict has already started due to Terrorist Insurgancy in Africa, by the end of 2025 with a joint co-operative takedown of all further terrorist activity in the faction controlled capital of Akmola, which led to the Defeat of the GLA. The year 2026, just a year after the defeat of the GLA, the Iron Dragon PLA was involved in a full-scale conflict again with a new terrorist threat,, the GLRF and a newer threat which posed a threat to China and its Allies, the Forth Reich of Yuri which led to the Second Eurasian Conflict, with most of the PLA's resources being based in China for home-land defenses against the Forth Reich the Iron Dragon PLA was sent out to fight the GLRF in the Middle East with newer weapons, capabilities, vehicles and aircraft. China had been widely supported by the United States and the Allied Nations' peacekeeper unit, codenamed the Company of Liberty, China and these two factions have main links between the USA and the Allies they are believed to be reported to fight terrorism along side most in the conflict. Across the Pacific Ocean near South America, the Chinese are currently engaged in small time fighting between each other in a conflict possibly for oil, petroleum or supplies, despite claims for potential trade several armies in the New Andes Armada sees that they are trying to either take over the continent or seize the country's supplies, which led to the small time Chinese-South American War between both sides. Their Involvement in the First Eurasian Conflict To be added... Battalions of the PLA Notable Command Flagship Infantry The Iron Dragon PLA utilises well trained soldiers which fight for the security of China, its Army and to safeguard its existence against the Global Liberation Resistance Forces and the Forth Reich of Yuri. With assistance from the United States Task Forces and the Allied Nations, China's objective is to liberate the world from world wide terror and help in rebuilding locations of Kazakhstan and Europe which have been ravaged with war since the First Eurasian Conflict, their forces consist specially trained soldiers for war in China's Name. Vehicles The Iron Dragon PLA utilised numerous tanks and vehicles which were used in the past, they also utilised new vehicles for combat against their enemies which replace older vehicles, some older vehicles such as the Battlemaster are currently still in active service in China's Army since they were prefered for combat and upgraded to meet modern standards since the Second Eurasian War began in 2026. Support Vehicles: Tier 1 Combat Vehicles Tier 2 Combat Vehicles Tier 3 Combat Vehicles Superunit Overlord Class Vehicles Aircraft Built fresh in China and Asia, the aircraft in service inside the Iron Dragon Peoples Liberation Army consists of modern and present day aircraft; Consisting of Stealth Fighters, Helicopters, Support Aircraft, Strategic Bombers and Heavy Airborne Transport, the Chinese are currently maintaining the following aircraft in their active service. Misc Units To be added... Generals Specific Units Not all of the Iron Dragon PLA's forces which operate across the Eurasian and European Sectors don't have the usual equipment as listed by the Chinese Government, several contractors and clients given China's generals advanced equipment from storage and sometimes best units utilised by the government which was used during the First Eurasian Conflict against the Global Liberation Army. Tank General Units Tank General Changes Infantry General Units Infantry General Changes Nuclear General Units Nuclear General Changes SpecOps General Units SpecOps Infantry SpecOps Vehicles Napalm General Units Napalm Brigade Infantry To be added... Napalm Brigade Vehicles Napalm Brigade Aircraft PLA Brigades *'PLA Tank Brigade' - General Ta Hun Kwai, Tank General: Mostly considing of tanks, the PLA Tank brigade has a big range of tanks including the Emperor and Battlemaster. *'PLA Infantry Brigade' - General Shin Fai, Infantry General: Consisting of expert soldiers from within China's infantry regiments and further training, the Infantry Brigade has a strategy of infantry charges. *'PLA Nuclear Brigade' - General Tsing Shi Tao, Nuclear General: Utilising Nuclear energy for weapons and power, the Nuclear Brigade currently has extensive uses of this resource for various purposes,. *'PLA SpecOps Brigade' - General Lian Qinyang, SpecOps General: Utilizes some of China's best uses of weapons and units, this also includes Green Napalm weapons and has great support of propaganda. *'PLA Napalm Brigade' - General Mao Li Chang, Flame General: Brigades with units utilizing napalm weapons have a small cost decrease. Some units will even recieve some additional napalm touches with bullets, shells and rockets. Generals Promotions Rank 1 Promotions Rank 3 Promotions Rank 5 Promotions Generals Specific Powers Tank Brigade Protocols Infantry Brigade Protocols Nuclear Brigade Protocols Changes * Armageddon Nuke Cannons will be available upon using the Nuclear Brigade. SpecOps Brigade Protocols Napalm Brigade Protocols Category:Factions Category:Main Factions